Todo tiene un principio,todo tiene un porque
by Misscrazy
Summary: Una nueva joven se entrometerá en la vida de nuestras embrujadas.¿quién es y qué quiere?¿Podran ayudarla las embrujadas, o seran ellas las que necesiten ayuda?Espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

_**Todo tiene un principio, todo tiene un porque**_

****

**Capt.1 Cita en la noche**

De nuevo había llegado la noche. Patty Halliwell no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba haciendo allí, se había repetido una y mil veces no volver a caer en la tentación no podía hacerlo pues solo hallaba dolor, se maldecía a sí misma en cada momento. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y volver, volver y esperar, aunque aún no sabia a quién debía esperar. Pero hubo algo que se lo impidió, debía de ser fuerte y asumir la realidad que la rodeaba, no sabia que era lo mejor para ser feliz pero si que esa noche iba a ser especial, distinta a las demás, aunque ella intentara que no fuera así.

Como siempre ocurría él ya estaba allí, esperándola, con una flor en la mano, una única flor, pero cada día distinta. A Patty no le costó llegar hasta su altura, sus pies se movían solos, ella se sentía flotar. Todas las noches se preguntaba que era, que había en el que la hacia sentir así. Al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable, mientras alcanzaba ese estado de felicidad según se acercaba estaba engañando a Sam, su luz blanca, su confidente, su pareja, su amor. ¿Cómo había podido legar a esa situación? Ambos la querían y ella lo sabia pero también era cierto que Bill no estaba, no estaba desde hace mucho y tardaría en volver. Se reconfortaba al pensar que no era tan malo lo que estaba haciendo debido a su ausencia pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era mentira, que no debía de estar allí pero ya estaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Aun así su camino hacia él se hizo más largo de lo normal pero sus ganas y deseos de verlo era superior a cualquier sufrimiento posterior. Le alcanzó. Se sintieron más tranquilos ya estando juntos y esa noche, su última noche, iba a ser única y especial aunque todavía ninguno de los dos sabía porque.

Las luces del parque estaban apagadas solamente se oía el murmurar del agua al caer en la fuente y algunos animalillos que correteaban en busca de comida y refugio. Pero para ellos, tan ensimismados el uno con el otro, todo se había convertido en música celestial. Incluso, para que todo fuera perfecto, había dejado de llover, llevaba dos días lloviendo pero parece ser que las nubes ofrecieron una tregua para que pudieran disfrutar de esta noche nuestros enamorados. Tras un largo paseo se sentaron bajo el lagrimal de siempre. Sobre sus hojas, al igual que sobre el verde suelo aun había pequeñas gotas de la lluvia de la tarde que brillaban con el resplandor de la luna llena.

Permanecieron gran rato en silencio para que las palabras no rompieran este encantamiento. Muchas veces parecía que tenían miedo de que sus miradas se cruzasen, ambos estaban deseando mirarse, besarse y dejarse llevar, pero entre ellos un muro se lo impedía. Nunca les había pasado eso, siempre en sus encuentros, tras dar un largo paseo, se sentaban bajo el árbol a disfrutar de la noche, pero, ¿qué ocurría ese día? Debido al silencio Patty se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente quería, así que, decidida, no espero la actuación de él, sino que se dio la vuelta, le miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Sé que siempre te he huido. Ya conoces el porque de mis miedos, pero te quiero, te quiero tanto que no me importa lo que pueda suceder mañana, solo me importa el ahora, y ahora estas tu aquí conmigo.

Él tras oír esta declaración la amó y la deseó más que nunca y la comenzó a besar como jamás lo había hecho. La noche se acababa y la luna iba a desaparecer para dejar al paso al brillo del sol. Pero ellos, despreocupados por completo del tiempo, hicieron lo que llevaban mucho tiempo deseando, solamente dejándose llevar por los sentimientos, lo que le decía el corazón del uno al otro.

Pero, sin embargo, algo se ocultaban el uno al otro, algo que descubrirían más tarde, demasiado tarde para volver atrás y poder evitar esa noche, demasiado tarde para poder evitar el gran poder y el sufrimiento de esa nueva e indefensa vida que se avecinaba.

****

**N.de A.:**Es el primer capitulo de una historia que tengo en mente, espero k les haya gustado. Tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo espero que dejen reviews y si veo que les ha gustado lo sigo haciendo.

Muchas gracias a todos por haberse molestado en perder el tiempo leyendo esto.

Misscrazy


	2. Algo se avecina

**Capt. 2. Algo se avecina**

_2 Meses después._

Patricia Halliwell estaba sentada al lado de la mesa de la cocina. Sus pequeñas hijas estaban correteando por el salón de la casa jugando con su amigo Andy. El pobre chico se sentía un poco mareado porque las niñas no dejaban de paralizarlo y moverlo sin que él se diera cuenta.

En ese momento entró el alma de la casa, la abuela Penélope Halliwell, Penny para la gente. Nada más llegar les dijo a las niñas que dejaran de molestar a Andy o se quedarían sin el postre de la noche, tan buenos eran los postres que preparaba la abuela que las pequeñas acataron sus ordenes sin rechistar y salieron a la calle a jugar sin utilizar sus poderes. Andy salió corriendo detrás de ellas porque hasta él se dio cuenta de que ago malo se avecinaba.

Penny encontró a su única hija en la cocina. Esa imagen le recordaba a una anterior. Patty sentada sobre su silla favorita con una foto de sus hijas en una mano y la mirada perdida en el sol que caía. La luz de dicho atardecer hacia la escena aun más triste. Sin embrago esta vez había algo distinto, Patty no solo tenía una foto de sus hijas sino que en la otra mano tenía un amuleto, era la triqueta, el símbolo de su linaje, de sus tres hijas, de las embrujadas. Eso sorprendió a Penny ya que, aunque había visto muchas veces a su hija triste, nunca la había visto así. En efecto la escena era la misma, pero como Penny se imaginaba no era solo eso, había algo más, algo que ella nunca hubiera podido adivinar.

-"¿Hija estas bien? Te noto tensa y triste y esto no me esta dando buena espina, espero que no sea lo que yo me estoy imaginando"

Patty se sobresaltó, ¿qué sabia su madre? Quizás solo una parte del "problema" porque, aunque a ella no le gustara llamarlo así, eso es lo que era.

-"No sé que decirte madre, siempre has sabido mis problemas antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta, ¿estarás perdiendo facultades?"

Tras esto una dulce pero muy triste sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Patty. A su madre no le gustó nada ese tono burlesco de su hija que pretendía restarle importancia al asunto y ella, más que nadie, sabía lo que eso significaba, el problema era mucho mayor de lo que ella se había imaginado en un principio. Fue tan dura la expresión que le mostró Penny a su hija que a esta se le borro la sonrisa y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. Siempre había odiado llorar delante de la gente, y mucho más delante de su madre, prefería hacerlo sola ya que así no se sentía tan débil delante d ellos y no tenía que reprocharse la fuerza y la entereza que no había heredado de su madre ante esas situaciones.

Pero aún así su sufrimiento era mayor a cualquier mota de orgullo que le pudiera quedar. Aun sabiendo que su madre no era tan cariñosa como ella se levantó y se abrazó a ella. Necesitaba sentir a la persona que siempre había estado ahí y sabía que esta lo entendería.

-"Madre lo siento, no era mi intención, intenté luchar contra ello pero nunca he podido dejar atrás mis sentimientos, pueden mas que la razón. Sé que soy culpable y digna de castigo y entenderé con todo motivo tu enfado pro ayúdame, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quiero que ella sufra, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Paige, no podré soportarlo."

Vista esta escena desde fuera cualquiera diría que se trataba de una niña pequeña suplicando el perdón de su madre tras haber hecho algo malo y ambas los sentían así. Penny vio a su hija más indefensa que nunca y sabia que algo mas le ocultaba. Patty estaba desesperada, se sentía como una niña chica indefensa y le pedía ayuda a su madre. Ella sabía que no debía haber hecho eso ero le quería y era algo contra o que ella no pudo luchar.

Madre e hija estuvieron un gran rato abrazadas intentando averiguar que era lo que pensaba la una y la otra. Penny no entendía la situación, ya había pasado otra vez esto cuando Patty se quedo embarazada de su luz blanca pero se repetía a sí misma que no, que no era solo eso. Se sentía angustiada y tenía miedo, hacia mucho tiempo que Penny no sabía lo que era el miedo, era una bruja muy poderosa capaz de hacerle frente a gran cantidad de males sin perder la paciencia pero esta vez no sabia que era lo que la perturbaba, sentía algo, algo malo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que de donde procedía ese miedo, sentía su miedo pero este aumentaba al sentir el de su hija.

Mientras tanto Patty luchaba por calmarse y poder explicar a su madre la situación ya que suponía que se había dado cuenta de algo más. No sabía por donde empezar, no que ocurriría después. Tenia miedo que su madre le dijera de abortar, no lo había hecho nunca pero ahora, ahora era distinto y quizás tuviese razón y fuera lo mejor para todos. Sin embargo había algo que se lo impedía. Esa niña había sido fruto del amor y no sería justo arrebatarle la vida, pero, ¿cuál era la vida más importante?, ¿La de una niña que aun no había nacido? ¿O la de las personas que podrían salvar sí esa niña no nacía y sacaba todo su mal?


End file.
